Such a steam iron is known from EP-A 232 924 which corresponds substantially to U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,342. The steam iron disclosed in this patent application and patent produces a relatively large quantity of steam compared with earlier known steam irons. This large steam production not only serves to moisten the articles being ironed, but also helps to heat them up, the latter being partly a result of the condensation of the steam in the fabric. For energy-saving reasons the steam production is interrupted when the iron is not being used.
In an ironing process periods of active ironing, i.e. the ironing cycles, are alternated with pauses to move the article being ironed or to replace it by an unironed article. As already described in the above-mentioned Patent Application EP-A 232 924, an ironing cycle can be divided roughly into two phases. During the first phase the article is heated and moistened by means of the steam introduced into the article, while during the second phase the moisture is evaporated from the article, and the latter is simultaneously smoothed under pressure.
The known steam iron has the disadvantage that the delivery of steam is constant during an ironing cycle and the iron also delivers a large quantity of steam during the above-mentioned second phase.